That Ol’ Black Magick
by The Moof
Summary: What happens when a lonely Decepticon femme casts a black magick love spell to lure a Seeker to her? Starscream x OC, Skywarp x OC, Thundercracker x OC, Sunstorm x OC, Dirge x OC, Ramjet x OC, Thrust x OC
1. Ch1: Let the Chase Begin

Title: That Ol' Black Magick

Sub-Title: Ch.1: Let the Chase Begin

Fandom: Transformers G1

Character: Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, and Nightfire

Prompt: Orgy

Word Count: 325

Rating: PG13

Summery: What happens when a lonely Decepticon femme casts a black magick love spell to lure a Seeker to her?

Author's Notes: The word magick is not misspelled; it's the way most true practitioners of paganism spell the word to distinguish it from stage magic which is spelled with out the K at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Megatron, or the Decepticons; they are all owned by Hasbro. I do own Nightfire.

'Why in the pit did I cast that damn thing???' she thought to herself as she ran to hide behind a large console. 'I used all the right spell components; I cast it at the right place and time; I spoke the words exactly; and according to the spell they shouldn't be acting this way. So what in the name of Megatron did I do wrong???'

Then hearing a familiar voice coming from the other side of the console, "Come on sweets, you can't hide from me forever you know?"

"Thundercracker!" Nightfire squeaked as she started to back away from the blue Seeker walking towards her with a look of lust in his optics.

"You got that right Nighty babe, now why don't you stay here and give ol' TC some lovin'?" Thundercracker wooed as he strutted closer to her.

"Get a way from me!" Nightfire shrieked as she bolted to the entry way like a frightened bunny escaping a hungry fox. As she ran out of the room and dashed around the dark passageways of Decepticon headquarters to get away from Thundercracker; she literally slams into Thrust.

As she falls on the floor Nightfire looks up to se Thrust give her a sly wink, "Well, it looks like you have fallen for me." He flirted, "You have two choices, we can do it in my quarters or since you're on the floor already, we can do it here."

Recoiling in horror for the very fact of Thrust suggesting making love right here in the hallway; Nightfire quickly jumped to her feet and skittered away from the horny maroon colored conehead. As she ran, she wounded up find herself in the integration room to see Ramjet pretending to be chained up.

"Ramjet! What the hell are you doing here???" Nightfire said dreadfully.

Giving her a dirty smile with a facial exception to mach, Ramjet playfully cooed, "Punish me. Because I've been a very naughty boy!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Me a Sexual Sacrifice? I Don’t Think So!

Title: That Ol' Black Magick

Sub-Title: Ch.2: Me a Sexual Sacrifice? I Don't Think So!

Fandom: Transformers G1

Character: Ramjet, Dirge, Sunstorm and Nightfire

Prompt: Ritual

Word Count: 337

Rating: PG13

Summery: What happens when a lonely Decepticon femme casts a black magick love spell to lure a Seeker to her?

Author's Notes: The word magick is not misspelled; it's the way most true practitioners of paganism spell the word to distinguish it from stage magic which is spelled with out the K at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, Sunstorm, Megatron, or the Decepticons; they are all owned by Hasbro. I do own Nightfire.

"Ramjet! What the hell are you doing here???" Nightfire said dreadfully.

Giving her a dirty smile with a facial exception to mach, Ramjet playfully cooed, "Punish me. Because I've been a very naughty boy!"

"Oh, poopy on a pocky, not you too!" she flustered.

Letting go of what he was using to pretend to restrain him, Ramjet move closer to the already skittish midnight black colored femme. "Please hurt me, Nightfire. Whip me, beat me, ravage me, and take me to your room so I can fuck you till my CPU falls out."

"Sorry, not today pal!" she jittered as she bolted out of the room quicker than a flash flood till she reached a darkened storage room.

'They shouldn't find me here for at least a short while. Maybe I mispronounced the incantation. That has to be it. There can't be any other explanation.' She thought then a very faint glow was seen in behind a tower of boxes and crates. "What the hell?"

Nightfire quietly creped to see what the weird glow was; she was surprised to see Sunstorm meditating. As he meditated he kept chanting to himself again and again, "Come to me Nightfire and love me. Come to me Nightfire and love me. Come to me Nightfire and love me."

Backing off quietly and quickly as she could, Nightfire was about to give out a big sigh of relief for the fact Sunstorm didn't spot her, when she hit some thing with a loud clang.

"Gotcha!" said Dirge who grabbed her and started to carry her back towards Sunstorm. "Hay, Sunny, I got that sacrifice we have been needing."

"Sacrifice??? What type of sacrifice???" she asks with optics wide with alarm.

Looking up from his meditation, Sunstorm said seductively, "Why you will be a sexual sacrifice my dear Nightfire."

"Yah, I'm looking real forward to screwing you, sweetspark." Said Dirge as he smiled suggestively as he let her down.

Standing between two Seekers with no means of escape; Nightfire tightly closed her optics.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Unwillingly Saved By the Midnight Cowboy

Title: That Ol' Black Magick

Sub-Title: Ch.3: Unwillingly Saved By the Midnight Cowboy

Fandom: Transformers G1

Character: Dirge, Sunstorm, Skywarp and Nightfire

Prompt: Black

Word Count: 439

Rating: PG13

Summery: What happens when a lonely Decepticon femme casts a black magick love spell to lure a Seeker to her?

Author's Notes: The word magick is not misspelled; it's the way most true practitioners of paganism spell the word to distinguish it from stage magic which is spelled with out the K at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skywarp, Dirge, Sunstorm, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Megatron, or the Decepticons; they are all owned by Hasbro. I do own Nightfire.

Standing between two Seekers with no means of escape; Nightfire tightly closed her optics.

Feeling someone grab her and quickly let her go, Nightfire opened her optics to see that she was in another room. That's when her rescuer spoke up.

"Don't worry, Nightfire. You're safe now."

Turning around, she saw her rescuer. It was Skywarp.

Not to sure what to do next, Nightfire smiled warily at the black, purple and what Seeker, with her finger twittering nervously in her hands as she whispered, "Thank you."

He looked at her warmly and with a polite, Skywarp asked her, "What where Dirge and Sunstorm planning on doing with you in there?"

"They wanted to use me as a sexual sacrifice." She quietly mumbled to him, as he was still a bit on the wary side on what Skywarp was going to do next.

"Oh, I see." Replied Skywarp as he walked up to the energon dispenser and grabbed a couple of cubes.

Walking to her, Skywarp handed her a cube and leaned against his recharge bed. "It looks like I got there just in time to save you then."

Taking a sip of her cube, she and said, "I feel like I ought' a reward you for saving me."

Walking back up to her and taking her cube and placing it on a near by table, Skywarp then lecherously replied as he walked with protease grace toward her. "Oh, I might have an idea on how you might be able to reward me. If you know what I mean."

There was only one thing she could think of and that was run. As she dashed to the door, she quickly opened it and ran across the hall to her quarters, with Skywarp trailing not to far behind. Opening her door and shutting it; Nightfire programmed the door to her room to lock and instated the room force field so that Skywarp couldn't teleport in.

Leaning next to the door, Nightfire sighed as she sunk down to the floor with a bump. She was save. There was no way on Chaar's rusty service that any Seeker could get in there. Then crawling on her hands and knees and scuttled to the large pile of data pads and books that held all the things on magick she was studying. As Nightfire rummaged through the piles, she noticed that the book with the love spell she cast was missing.

"Now where in the nine hells did it go!" she screamed in frustration as she kept searching though the piles upon piles of books

That's when somebody asked her, "Are you looking for this?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. And All It Took Was a Kiss

Title: That Ol' Black Magick

Sub-Title: Ch.4: And All It Took Was a Kiss

Fandom: Transformers G1

Character: Starscream and Nightfire

Prompt: Instinct.

Word Count: 437

Rating: PG13

Summery: What happens when a lonely Decepticon femme casts a black magick love spell to lure a Seeker to her?

Author's Notes: The word magick is not misspelled; it's the way most true practitioners of paganism spell the word to distinguish it from stage magic which is spelled with out the K at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Starscream, Skywarp, Dirge, Sunstorm, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Megatron, or the Decepticons; they are all owned by Hasbro. I do own Nightfire.

Now where in the nine hells did it go!" she screamed in frustration as she kept searching though the piles upon piles of books

That's when somebody asked her, "Are you looking for this?"

Looking up towards the voice, Nightfire saw the Seeker commander sitting cross legged on her recharge bed and waving the spell book in question.

"You!" scowled Nightfire.

"Me." Starscream calmly mocked.

Stomping up to him in an inpatient huff; Nightfire held her right hand out in a proprietary gesture and yanked the book out of Starscream's hand and stamped across to the other side of her room next to her weapons rack. As she flitted through the pages of the book she kept looking back at Starscream off and on to make sure he didn't do anything that would cause her grab a loaded pistol from the rack and fire at him.

After what she experienced today with the other Seekers, she wouldn't pass Starscream to make advances towards her any moment. So far she was quite impressed by him for mot trying anything…yet. Emphasizing on the word 'yet.' All he did was sit and looked at her.

"Ha!" Nightfire said face flushed with happiness. As she looked through the spell she didn't see anything amiss. At first. Then a word popped out at her. 'Did I pronounce that word right? Maybe I should ask Starscream; he should know.' But before she could ask him anything, he was already in front of her.

"Is there anything you need help with?" he asked calmly.

Jerking in statement, Nightfire then scolded, "Don't do that! Anyway since you are here, is this word pronounced with a short E or a long E?"

Looking at the word she was pointing to, he then corrected her, "The E is silent."

Now a feeling of stupidity came over her like a wave; Nightfire kept looking at the spell to find a way to reverse it, let alone figure out when the spell will end. Starscream was next to her now and was at least a least a paragraph ahead of her when it came to finding out a cure; that's when he kissed her. As they kissed, they and the book started to glow red. Lightning flashed outside of Decepticon headquarters and the entire base's power went out.

Braking out of the kiss, Nightfire asked, "What in the universe did you do that for?"

"Keep reading." He told her as he saw her start reading the rest of the information about the spell. Seeing Nightfire's optics widen, he smiled and said, "And all it took was a kiss."

THE END


End file.
